It Was Late
by StringOfFate
Summary: Just a funny and cute one shot about what it's like on an average night with Finland and Sweden. SwedenXFinland DenmarkxNorway


It was late, far too late for a small Finnish man to be up and about especially up and about eating. So why then was the place in the bed next to Berwald empty? The Sweetish man sighed looking around the darkened room which appeared as only a disfigured grayish blur to him with his glasses on the night stand across the room. He knew it was wrong to assume his lover was off cheating on his diet it was much more likely that he would be in the bathroom. And with that thought Berwald rolled back over dozing back off to sleep.

Until that is, there was a rather loud crash coming from unmistakably the kitchen. Berwalds eyes shot open and he threw the covers off of him. "Mw'fie!" he half grunted making his way out of the room and into the hall. But once in the hall it hit him he had forgotten his glasses not that it really mattered he knew this house like the back of his hand. So when he saw a fuzzy yellow light near the end of the hall his jaw dropped. So not only was his little wife cheating on his diet but he was not even being sneaky about it.

A small smile began to tug at Berwalds lips he knew his Finnish lover was perfect in every way and there was not a thing he needed to change. He wished Tino could see that for himself but until that day can come he was going to do everything within his magical Swedish powers to make him feel beautiful. After everything Tino had done for him making the small blonde feel beautiful should be a given.

That smile turned into a rare smirk when Berwald started making his way silently down the hall. Oh Tino would never see this coming. The Swedish man almost laughed to himself thinking of how cute his wife will be when he surprises him. Then he curses himself for not getting his glasses. But knowing Tino the "eek" will e just as cute.

When he made his way around the corner and a lean blurry figure came into sight he could just make out that it was turned away from him just as he had hoped now there was no fail to his plan.

It only took a moment for him to move in close enough to see light blond hair in front of him and so he made his move. Wrapping his arms around the figure waste and laying his chin in the crook of its neck. It only took a moment for him to realize something was wrong. But just before he could release the firm grip he had on the figure there was a loud unmistakable yell that came from the opening of the kitchen were a new blur had just entered the room.

"BABE! Y-your cheating on me?!" The hurt in the Danish man's voice was unmistakable and yet made the smallest of laughs escape from Berwald's mouth in fact he had almost forgotten his arms were around what he knew now must have been Lukas that is until he received one hell of a sharp Norwegian elbow to the ribs. This brought the much larger Swedish man to his knees instantly.

Matthias was quick to start laughing but he was shut up just as quickly. Not quite sure how it happened but he to ended up on the floor next to Berwald curled up in a ball of pain while his Norwegian lover stayed seated enjoying the leftovers he was eating.

"S-Su-san? What are you do~" Tino walked into the kitchen and froze he didn't expect to come back from his late night bathroom trip and find his husband laid out on the floor next to their Danish neighbor who was curled into a ball and had his boyfriends foot pressing his face into the floor. Oh and what's this, Lukas is eating the left over cake Su-san made.

"Hello, Tino." Lukas looked up from his plate.

"Oh, Hello Lukas! Not to be rude but why are you here?" Tino smiled his friendly smile as always peering deep into bottomless blue eyes.

It took a moment before he said anything but then Lukas applied more pressure on the foot he had on his boyfriends head making him squirm. "Well, you see this dumbass stopped performing his bitchly duties and now he never cooks so I am forced to starve." He said this all so matter of factly.

At hearing this sad horrid news tears started to build in the small Finnish mans eyes as he held Lukas's hand. "Oh Lukas I had no Idea please eat all you want. Su-san and I will be here for you."

Lukas gave a small half smile as he had to try even harder to keep Matthias down. "Oh, thank you Tino."

Matthias finally got free and jumped up. "Babe! I would cook for you but you told me my food tasted like shit. Besides the only reason you made us brake in here was because you always get really hungry after your big bro spying time."

Berwald raised an eyebrow and his heart sank now he really wished he had his glasses. If there was one thing he knew it was that Matthias's ass was about to get kicked and by his own boyfriend none the less. And then as if by magic he could see. A smiling Tino had slipped his glasses on before taking a seat in his lap.

"I thought you might want to see this, you know just in case it gets good." The fin beamed

"Ja t'amks"

The Swede wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and held him close placing a soft kiss on the top of his head as they watched two people who were just as in love as they were fight like cats and dogs.

"Matthias you son of a bitch!" Lukas threw his pear of high power binoculars straight at his lovers face. "What the fuck have I told you about telling people I spy on my brother?"

Matthias held his nose from where he had been hit. "Aw don't be mad babe. I think it is cute you stalk him just because he has a boyfriend."

Lukas now had a firm grip on his soon to be dead boyfriends tie. "I am not a stalker and the Asian kid is NOT his boyfriend!"

Matthias looked as if he was going to pass out any second now. " Hahaha, Whatever you say Luke. Hey…I think I can see an angel and it looks just like you babe."

The Norwegian rolled his eyes and tossed his lover down. "Fuck you." Picking up his bloody binoculars and made his way to the door. "Well thanks for the cake but I have…things…to do."

And with that he was gone.

Only one problem…

"Babe.."

….

"Su-san? Can we keep him?"

"Oh m'y G'od"

And at this moment Berwald cursed himself for not being able to say no to Tino's unparalleled cuteness.


End file.
